httpmonster_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster School (Series)
Monster School is one of the two Willcraft Animations series, with the other being Endventures. The series has gotten a lot of popularity and still does to this day. It focus on two teachers, Herobrine and Hildegarde, teaching some hostlie mobs on stuff like hiding and combat. Story The whole series involes two teachers (see below), Herobrine, a creepypasta, and Hildegrade, a witch, that teach a bunch of hostile mobs from Minecraft. The mobs, or students, then have to do what the lesson means. For example, if the lesson involes hiding, the students have to hide from someone. If it involes combat, the students will have to fight someone. At the end of every lesson, there are some grades shown at end, and it depends on how good the student does. History The first Monster School episode, Monster School - Crafting, was uploaded on the channel of Willcraft Animations on December 11, 2012. Since then, more episodes have been uploaded with the series gaining popularity. On April 27, 2013, new students were added to the original lineup. On January 24, 2014, a new intro for the series was uploaded on Willcraft Animations' channel. Characters Teachers Herobrine - A Minecraft creepypasta that is the main teacher at the School. He has some powers like resurrecting dead students and making things appear and disappear. He sometimes wields a magic stick. Hildegarde - A Witch seen in Monster School - Brewing and Monster School - Combat. She invited the new students to the School. She also has powers, too, like moving objects without hands and, like Herobrine, makes things appear and disapear. Students (Old Students) Zombee - A Zombie that wants to learn stuff but can't due to the lack of his brain so he gets Fs but starting with Monster School - Combat he gets something above a F. Skellington - A Skeleton who has an ironic life. For one, he can't wield a bow, which all Minecraft skeletons can do. And two, he likes to cook even though he doesn't have to eat. Creep - A Creeper who steals the students' work so he doesn't have to do the work while the others can. This makes him and Blaise (see below) rivals. Spider - A Spider (duh!) who is Skellington's best friend. He likes to show his spider skills when he gets his chance to. Endie - The viewer's most favorited student, he is an Enderman artist, making sculptures and collecting blocks. He is kind to every student expect Zombieswine (see below) and mabye Zupay (again, see below). Mucus- A French Slime who always does his best on every lesson. He sometimes gets good grades expect Monster School - Mining where he got a F. Zombieswine - A Zombie Pigman that bullies everyone when he has the chance. He is always lazy, so he gets bad grades most of time time. Ghist - A lonely Ghast who collects heads most of the time. She likes withers because of the same stuff they both have in common. She may like Multus (see below) because of it. (New Students) Maggie - A Magma Cube who likes to eat. She splits herself in halves so she doesn't get fat. People think she and Skellington could be friends due to their favorite things involving food. Silvester - An easily scared Silverfish who hides underground when frightened. Dispite this, he likes to explore new things. Zupay - A Baby Zombie Villager who is made out of pure evil. He tortures everyone around him when he gets to. He is way more evil than Zombieswine, Multus' right head, and maybe Endie's "Other Side". Cavell - A Cave Spider who won't accept help. This is a problem, because he sometimes gets in situations where he needs some help. He also isn't good at jumping. Blaise - A Blaze who is short-tempered when her work is stolen. Because of this, Creep and her could maybe be rivals. Witton - A Wither Skeleton who is even dumber than Zombee. He, like most wither skeletons, can wield a sword and likes to be in violent sports too. Multus - A Wither with 3 different minds. The right one is evil and a bully. The left one is kind to others, like Endie. The middle one likes to scare people. The left and right usually tell the middle one what to do. Locations Monster School - It is where all the mobs learn the stuff and sometimes it in there. There is a classroom, a home eco. room, a lunch room, and a basement where there are parties. The House - A house rigged with traps and guards in a long hallway. At the end of the hallway is a room with valuable stuff and the bedroom. A human lives in it. It is only seen in Monster School - Stealing. The Forest - A forest only seen in Monster School - Hiding. It is where the students have to hid from the two humans. There is a cave under it. The Arena - An arena where to students fought in Monster School - Combat. It is located in a cave and has nothing but the arena and a chest full of fighting stuff. Hildegarde's Hut - Seen in the last scene of Monster School - Combat, it is where Hilegrade lives along with a bat and a cat. It looks like a normal witch hut in Minecraft. The Caves - Two sets of caves seen in Monster School - Mining. One of them looks like a normal cave in Minecraft while the other is some bridges above lava. The Mob Village - Seen in Monster School - Trick or Treat!, it looks like a normal Minecraft village expect it is run by monsters like witches and vampires. Students' Houses - Click here. Episodes Monster School - Crafting - The first episode of the series, where the students craft some items so they can survive in the Minecraft world. Monster School - Cooking - The students cook some food so they don't starve to death. It was the Christmas special in 2012 too. Monster School - Stealing - The students try to steal some valuable items like diamonds from a house while avoiding traps, guards, and even Zombieswine. Meet the Students - A short video describing all of Herobrine's students at the time (which were the old students). Monster School - Hiding - The students are divided into two groups and they have to hide from two humans in a forest and a cave. Monster School - Brewing - The students learn about brewing and try to brew a potion themselves. Hildegarde was the teacher. Monster School - Combat - The students use their abilities to fight a human. There is a ending scene with Hildegarde inviting the new students to the school. Meet the New Students - Another short video describing the new students. Monster School - Mining - The students try to mine some valuable ores all while avoiding lava and other danger in the caverns. Monster School - Acrobatics - The students compete in three acrobatic sections: a running section, where they race another student, a jumping section, where they jump across pillars, an a climbing section, where they climb on a wall. Monster School - Trick or Treat! - A Halloween special whereas the students are trick or treating in a village run by mobs to try and get candy. Monster School - Merry Christmas! - Endie is given role of Monster Santa, where he must give presents to the students of the School. Meanwhile, Zupay is angry that he didn't get role of Monster Santa so he gives the ones who didn't vote for him bad presents for revenge. Monster School - Combat #2 - A sequel to Monster School - Combat, the students must now use their advantages to defeat each other. Monster School - Scaring. The students will try to scare a human as much as they can. The more the human is scared, the better the grade is. Reception The series received positive reviews from fans with it's biggest acclaims being its humor, animation, and characters, notably Endie. One major criticism of the series is the length between episodes being uploaded. All of the episodes (excluding Monster School - Scaring and the intro preview) has reached past the millionth mark.